The present invention relates to a multi-layer ceramic capacitor including side margins provided in a subsequent step, and a method of producing the multi-layer ceramic capacitor.
There is known a technique of providing a protective section (side margin) in a subsequent step in a method of producing a multi-layer ceramic capacitor, the protective section (side margin) protecting the periphery of internal electrodes. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-143392 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique of producing a ceramic body, the ceramic body including internal electrodes exposed to the side surfaces thereof, and of providing protective sections to the side surfaces of the ceramic body.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-016796 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a technique of generating an oxidized compound in a region adjacent to the side surfaces of internal electrodes made of Ni, to improve moisture resistance.
More specifically, the technique of Patent Document 2 uses ceramics with high Mg content for side gap portions that are not yet sintered. This allows Ni to generate an oxidized compound together with Mg derived from the side gap portions in the region adjacent to the side surfaces of the internal electrodes, so that the boundary portions between the internal electrodes and the side gap portions are filled with the oxidized compound, and the moisture resistance is improved.